Dos esclavos
by maraestelweasley
Summary: Harry esta prisionero en la mansión Malfoy y no sabe como saldrá de allí. Slash DMXHP, Nc-17. Escrito para Yomisma en el ai de la torre.


Harry estaba tumbado en la pequeña cama que tenía aquella oscura y pequeña celda en la Mansión Malfoy. Las heridas del día anterior aún le dolían, odiaba los duelos desde que tenía doce años, edad en la que aquel Malfoy arrogante le había lanzado una serpiente.

Pero la situación en la que estaba ahora no admitía réplicas. Tenía que acatarla sin decir nada, batirse en duelo todos los miércoles ante el Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos. Aún no entendía cómo había podido acabar encerrado en esa mugrienta celda debajo de la tierra y con una reja tan pequeña que solo lograban traspasar un par de rayos de sol.

Todavía faltaban algunos meses para que cumpliera diecisiete años y aún estaban en marzo, lo que hacía pensar a Harry en sus compañeros de Hogwarts. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaría pasando con ellos en esos días, pero esperaba que tuvieran una cama mejor donde tumbarse y una casa agradable donde esconderse.

No se negaba a sí mismo que tenía miedo de la situación y que no sabía cómo iba a salir de aquella mansión tan llena de gente. Se sentía solo, ninguno de sus amigos había sido capturado el mismo día que él, por lo que según lo que sabía, que era poco, ni Hermione ni Ron estaban allí y deseaba que estuvieran cubriéndose las espaldas en vez de obsesionarse con encontrarle en cada rincón del Reino Unido.

Las únicas veces que salía de su celda eran cuando uno de los sirvientes de los Malfoy, que ahora se habían multiplicado gracias a sus mortífagos, le hacían salir de esa celda en dirección a la habitación del niño rubio de la familia. Harry era su esclavo sexual cada vez que él lo quería. Lo cierto es que a Harry también le gustaba y, aunque se hiciera el rebelde en sus manos, quería quedarse allí toda su vida. Pero nunca se lo diría, no mientras no pudiera lanzarle un Avada al Señor Tenebroso.

Lo que más odiaba de ver a Draco era el estado en el que se encontraba cada vez que estaba a su lado. Siempre estaba demasiado excitado y mostraba restos blancos en la nariz. Y todo por las drogas que Malfoy se metía, a saber cuántas por día. No entendía cómo sus padres podían dárselas o dejarle que las consumiera. Aunque, a decir verdad, nunca había visto a Narcisa en ninguno de los duelos.

La única vez que había visto a Narcisa fue el primer día que llegó; cuando le capturaron, le llevaron a la sala de la mansión y ella estaba sentada junto a su hijo en el sofá más pequeño. Pero algo le hacía intuir que ella no tenía nada que ver con la situación de él allí.

Se movió en la cama y se tapó como pudo con la manta e intentó dormir un poco, esa noche había cenado un cuenco de sopa y un poco de pan blando. Una elfina doméstica se lo había llevado y le había pedido que no lo comentara a nadie y que estuviera callado. Harry le dio las gracias y cenó muy rápido, del hambre que tenía. Solían darle de comer bien poco al muchacho y siempre era lo mismo, por lo menos su cena de esa noche había cambiado y le había gustado.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, lo que hizo que Harry se despertara de golpe. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que el sol entraba por las rendijas de su celda y supuso que sería tarde. La puerta se abrió y se sentó en la cama. Pero por la puerta solo se coló una mano que dejó un vaso de leche y un trozo de pan duro en una bandeja en el suelo.

Después de desayunar, tuvo la oportunidad de ir al baño y asearse un poco, cosa que no era posible todos los días. Suponía que ese día le tocaba ir a la habitación de Draco y por ello le habían dejado lavarse y ponerse decente. Llevaba la misma ropa desde no se sabía cuando y solo podía lavarla una vez por semana.

Al cabo de cinco horas, ya se estaba desesperando, encerrado en su celda. Dio una patada a la puerta esperando que alguien la oyera y, por lo menos, se dignara a acordarse de que él estaba allí encerrado. Pero Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho para salir de allí. Media hora después, un mortífago apareció por su puerta vestido de negro y aún más sucio que él mismo.

─ Muévete ─ chilló.

Harry salió de la celda sin rechistar. El mortífago le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hasta llegar a una puerta de madera labrada en la planta de arriba. Cuando pudo ver la puerta, supo a dónde le habían llevado. Los nervios volvían otra vez, y la rebeldía. Él le esperaba al otro lado de la habitación y sentía los nervios en la punta de sus dedos, tan palpables como su propio pelo.

Cuando entró en la estancia, no sin antes recibir un empujón del mortífago que le había llevado hasta allí, pudo ver a Draco tumbado en la cama medio desnudo, esperándole. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y sus labios hacían gestos extraños sin parar de mirarle. El brazo derecho tenía moratones y su nariz, restos blancos.

Odiaba verle de aquella manera, ¿cómo podía dejarse tanto? El moreno le miraba, pero no lograba entenderle. Era como un adonis, su pelo seguía siendo tan lacio y rubio como en el colegio y sus ojos le sobrecogían cada vez que los miraba, no podía entender cómo su familia le dejaba meterse a saber que cosa.

─ Siéntate Potter ─ le espetó.

Harry movió sus piernas y se sentó en el borde la cama. Las piernas de Draco se movieron en su dirección y le agarraron de la cintura para arrastrarle a su lado. Harry se dejó llevar, al fin y al cabo, no tenía más opción que eso. Se tumbó en la cama y cuando lo hizo recibió de buen agrado la mullida almohada y el mullido colchón. Tan esponjoso que le hubiera gustado quedarse dormido sin importarle el rubio que esperaba al lado suyo.

─ ¿Cenaste bien? ─ preguntó de repente Malfoy.

Harry le miró sin entender. ¿Acaso Draco no sabía que casi no le daban de comer? ¿Se estaba riendo de él? Pero entonces pareció comprender la situación. La noche anterior alguien había ordenado que le llevaran una cena más decente, y hasta ese momento, Harry no sabía quién lo había hecho. ¿El rubio estaba de su parte?

Pero Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para responder, Malfoy se tumbó encima de él y empezó a besarle. Podía notar lo excitado que estaba el rubio encima suyo, por sus movimientos y su respiración, quizás lo estaba más que nunca en su vida. Y luego estaba el hecho de que sabía porqué estaba así, desearía encerrarle un mes entero en una habitación sin drogas a su alcance y ver cómo superaba el mono. Odiaba ver cómo se comportaba cuando eso recorría su cuerpo.

Harry estaba obligado a responderle a todos y cada uno de los besos, así como a los movimientos. Aún recordaba aquella vez en que el Lord se enteró que no lo hacía y ordenó a Lucius lanzarle tantos crucios como le diera la gana. Harry estuvo una semana temblando y sin poder pensar claramente.

Sus pensamientos daban vueltas al asunto de la cena de la noche anterior mientras los labios del rubio se comían literalmente los suyos. Al cabo de media hora, Harry y Draco estaban desnudos debajo de las sábanas verde oscuro y el moreno estaba disfrutando como el que más. No podía negarse a sí mismo que lo hacía, que siempre acababa disfrutando mucho más que el propio rubio.

─ Potter, mírame ─ chilló Draco.

Harry abrió los ojos y le miró. Aquellos ojos plateados estaban filtrándose en los suyos mientras él mismo se filtraba por el rubio. Cuando, una hora después, ambos estaban aún desnudos y tumbados en la cama, cada uno de un lado, el moreno pudo oír algo que hacía meses no escuchaba.

─ Harry ─ la voz de Draco se oyó lejana a su lado.

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, hacía tantos meses que no oía su propio nombre que temía olvidarse de él. Pero no se dio la vuelta, quería sentir todo lo posible el colchón en su espalda y no movió ni la cabeza para mirarle.

─ Harry ─ la voz de Draco le llamó otra vez.

Esta vez, Harry giró la cabeza hacia él y le miró a los ojos. Draco también le miraba, desde su lado de la cama, y parecía que su personalidad se había caído de la misma. Daba la sensación de que el Malfoy arrogante y superior ya no estaba allí, ahora había un chico pálido y demacrado que se abrazaba a sí mismo.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ fue lo único que supo decir.

─ Sí ─ dijo Draco muy tenso ─ solo tengo frío.

Harry le miró y, al principio, pareció no entender nada de aquella situación. Pensó si alguien le estaba gastando una broma que luego acabaría en Crucios o algo peor. Le miró a los ojos mientras el rubio se abrazaba a sí mismo. A Harry la situación le resultaba rara, quizás sería porque nunca se había quedado tanto tiempo en la habitación de su compañero de juegos. Realmente tantos meses encerrado y maltratado sin vergüenza le habían dejado serias heridas en su personalidad Gryffindor, porque en otras ocasiones, no hubiera hecho lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Harry alargó la mano y lo atrajo hacia sí como pudo y Draco sin que nadie se lo pidiera se acomodó en su cuello; Harry le pasó los dos brazos por la espalda a modo de abrazo. Si en ese momento se hubiera visto en un espejo hubiera jurado que aquél no era él.

Draco Malfoy, que siempre estaba excitado cuando él entraba en su habitación y que nunca dejaba que nadie viera debajo de su hombro, estaba acomodado en su cuello temblando como un niño.

─ ¿Cuántas te has tomado? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ No lo sé ─ su voz sonó nerviosa y lejana.

─ ¿Quién te las ha dado?

─ ¿Qué más te da? ─ dijo irónico.

Harry le miró, diciendo para sí mismo que Malfoy siempre sería Malfoy. Así que le soltó del abrazo y dejó los brazos laxos a los lados de Draco. Éste subió la cabeza y le miró, triste.

─ Mi tía Bellatrix me las trae todas las comidas ─ contestó por fin.

¿Malfoy había cedido? Esa respuesta era increíble para Harry, a pesar de haberla oído. Harry pasó su mano por la cara de Draco, su tacto era suave y un poco frío. Le miró a los ojos y supo porqué la personalidad de Malfoy había cambiado tanto.

─ ¿Y tus padres no dicen nada?

─ Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre y mi padre me obliga a tomarlas como si fueran polvos.

Harry quiso llenar de Crucios a quién le había lanzado tantos a él. Podía odiar a Draco con todas sus fuerzas, pero Harry no hubiera creído aquello, simplemente, era incapaz de pensar cómo un padre podía maltratar y demacrar de esa manera a su único heredero. Porque estaba seguro que, en la familia de los Malfoy, eso era para ellos, un único heredero, nada más.

─ ¿Y por qué no haces nada?

─ No puedo, una vez no me doblegué a su orden y me dejó un día sin comer. No puedo salir de la mansión ni para dar una vuelta ─ contestó ausente.

─ ¿No te interesa ya unirte a las filas de tu Lord?

─ Yo nunca he querido ser un mortífago, aunque por desgracia todo el mundo cree que sí. Y menos ese será mi Lord, yo soy mío, que para eso soy un Malfoy.

De pronto Harry comprendió porqué drogaban a Draco.

Estaba sentado en el suelo de su celda, mirando por aquellas pequeñas rendijas que daban afuera y los dos rayos de sol que se asomaban por ellas iban a parar a sus mejillas, lo que le daba un color especial a la cara.

La noche anterior, una elfina volvió a colarse por su celda y le llevó un cuenco de sopa,  
Esta vez más lleno y con tropezones de carne, por lo que se sentía un poco más despierto y más fuerte esa tarde. Hacía muchísimo que no se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca y, por pequeño que fuera, le había parecido el más sabroso del mundo.

No podía evitar pensar en Draco y en la promesa que ambos se habían hecho el uno al otro, minutos antes de que un mortífago fuera corriendo a buscarle y lo sacara medio desnudo de la habitación de Malfoy. Sabía que aquello sería algo bueno y que esperaba no tardara en ocurrir.

Pero había algo que ensombrecía aquella soleada tarde de marzo. Al día siguiente era miércoles, y Harry sabía lo que eso significaba. Lo sacaban a rastras de su celda y le llevaban ante el Lord y sus mortífagos. Harry tenía claro que algún día o él o Voldemort tenían que caer, y deseaba que fuera Voldemort. Pero no podía hacer nada, en aquella sala había tantos mortífagos que un simple hechizo verde y las letras Avada hubiera hecho que, después del Lord Oscuro, cayera él. Y no quería eso, porque, a pesar de todo el tiempo allí transcurrido, tenía la esperanza de salir con vida de aquel mugriento lugar. Aunque tardara mucho, él lo esperaría y siempre buscaría un momento para poder lanzar un Avada a su enemigo, siempre y cuando aquella promesa se cumpliera y su suerte pudiera cambiar.

Se metió en la cama, esperando la cena que, su estomago le decía, estaba tardando en llegar a su celda. Media hora pasó su estomago avisando de que tenía hambre.

Al final, una mano se coló por su puerta y dejó una bandeja con un trozo de pan y un cuenco con un poco de sopa aguada. Harry lo miró, triste. Esa noche nadie le llevaría cena decente. Pero, resignado, tomó la bandeja y empezó a cenar sentado en la cama.  
Estaba tan triste cuando se tumbó en la cama que, cuando un papel entró por una de las minúsculas rendijas por donde acostumbraba a entrar el sol o la lluvia, éste le sobresaltó.

Curioso, se acercó y lo desdobló, observando una letra pulcra y fina en aquel trozo de pergamino.

"Harry escúchame:

Tal y como te prometí, aquí estoy. Siento que tengas que conformarte con un poco de comida asquerosa, pero ni mi madre, ni yo, ni, incluso, la pobre elfina de mi madre hemos podido entrar en la cocina.

Pero, como dije ayer tarde, he podido buscar en la biblioteca privada de la mansión, dónde la mayoría de libros tienen tanto polvo que nadie sabría qué es lo que hay allí. Pero he descubierto un hechizo de magia oscura que te puede valer, tanto a ti, como a mí.

Solo tienes que pronunciar Duplus Cadabra y eso hará que de tu varita salgan dos hechizos iguales al Avada y con el mismo efecto. Lo único que debes tener en cuenta es que esas dos personas tienen que estar en el mismo sitio que tú, no muy alejadas de ti y debes pensar en ellas mientras lanzas dicho hechizo. Además, su rayo no es verde, sino gris y blanco.

Mañana yo también estaré en el duelo, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte, yo también voy a usar el Duplus cuando lo hagas tú. Acabaremos con toda esa panda de engendros.

Pero Harry, no te confundas, esto solo es un trato para salir de aquí, nada más.

Draco"

Harry sonrió. En aquella carta no había apellidos, solo nombres. Si alguien la hubiera leído y no conociera la situación, probablemente no sabría ni quiénes eran aquellos dos que hablaban sobre un duplus no se qué.

Estuvo toda la noche pensando en el hechizo y en cómo seguramente podrían sentarse los mortífagos y Voldemort, seguramente el Lord estaría en medio y, al lado, Lucius y Bellatrix. Solo esperaba que Draco tuviera un sitio alejado del centro de la mesa.

Cuando por fin se durmió, estaba más relajado que los meses anteriores en aquella pequeña y oscura celda.

- - - - - - - -

Estaba detrás de la gran puerta de madera donde se celebraban los duelos. Oía las voces de dentro, que chillaban emocionadas. Muchas veces, los mortífagos habían animado al oponente de Harry a pegarle o lanzarle hechizos, y él se defendía con la varita que le habían asignado.

Al ser capturado, varios mortífagos le quitaron la varita y no sabía dónde la tenían o qué le habían podido hacer. Cuando la puerta se abrió, observó la mesa, como siempre, llena de gente. Todos miraban enfrente, a su oponente. Siempre le tocaba uno diferente y cada vez peor, a veces el mortífago se quedaba mirándole hasta que, por fin, cedía y se dejaba caer.

El mortífago que le llevaba hasta el centro de la sala con las manos atadas y agarrándolo del brazo, lo dejó enfrente de la mesa. Su oponente era de su estatura y le miraba riendo. Harry miró a la mesa y observó a Draco sentado en una de las esquinas del lado alejado del centro, y Harry se alejó. Creía que la suerte por fin estaba de su lado y no del de los demás.

La varita que le habían asignado esta vez era fina y pequeña, con el mango rugoso. Le habían soltado las manos de las cuerdas y, cuando la fue a coger, su oponente le lanzó un expeliarmus y la varita voló un poco hacia la esquina más cercana.

Harry podía oír cómo los demás mortífagos le animaban a que hiciera algo más, mientras que Voldemort se limitaba a mirar y sonreír de forma maliciosa hacia Harry, que odiaba que aquellos ojos como celdas le miraran. Cuando pudo hacerse con su varita, miró a su oponente y, sin pensárselo, le lanzó un confundus sin miramientos, lo que provocó que el mortífago se tropezara con él mismo y mirara a todos lados sin saber donde estaba, volviéndose más idiota de lo que antes era.

─ Muévete, imbécil ─ le chilló Voldemort.

El mortífago no se movió hasta pasados cinco segundos, cuando volvió a su posición dando tumbos como si estuviera como una cuba. Entonces Harry se puso de frente a la mesa central mientras que el otro le daba la espalda a la misma.

No esperó a que le lanzara otro hechizo y, antes si quiera de que la varita del otro pudiera apuntarle grito Everte Statum provocando que su oponente cayera al suelo y volviera a perder el equilibrio. Los mortífagos que estaban mirando el duelo se habían enfadado y a punto estuvieron de quitarle la varita y atarle al suelo para que él fuera el único que recibiera hechizos.

En ese momento, Draco le echó una mirada apremiándole. Harry miró su varita y a su oponente, que estaba recogiendo la suya del suelo. Miró a la mesa y observó a Voldemort mirando a Bellatrix y Lucius, cómo cavilaban en su contra con aire despreocupado. Entonces, él mismo supo que ese era el momento idóneo para acabar con ellos.

Apuntó al cuello de su oponente, fijándose bien en que la punta de la varita sobresaliera por el lado derecho, y mantuvo en su mente la cara de Voldemort y la de Bellatrix, que estaban sentados al lado uno de otro. Suspiró y gritó sin contemplaciones.

─ Duplus Cadabra,

En el mismo momento, dos rayos grises y blancos salieron de su varita y Bellatrix y Voldemort cayeron muertos al suelo. Justo cuando ambos tocaron el suelo, Draco alzó su varita y apuntó a dos mortífagos sentados a su lado mientras que Harry hacía lo mismo con los que estaban sentados frente a él, mientras observaba cómo su oponente se escondía debajo de la mesa pensando que nadie le veía.

Después de varios hechizos más, todos los ocupantes de la mesa yacían en el suelo a excepción de uno, que estaba mirando al rubio y al moreno con cara de miedo.

Ver a Lucius expresando miedo era algo para recordar en los anales de la historia mágica. Harry miró a Draco, quién apuntaba a su progenitor con la varita sin apartar la mirada de él, sin saber qué hacer.

─ Draco…

─ Déjame en paz, Harry, tengo que hacerlo.

Harry se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano para tranquilizarle. Después de todo lo ocurrido entre esas cuatro paredes pensaba que Draco quizás sería capaz de cualquier cosa y Harry no quería que viviera toda su vida con el remordimiento de haber hecho lo mismo con su padre que con el resto de mortífagos.

─ No tienes por qué hacerlo ─ le dijo Harry.

Draco desvió la mirada, cómo si alguien le hubiera dado un globo de oxígeno estando a punto de ahogarse. La varita se bajó y entonces la cara de autoridad de Lucius volvió a subirse a ella.

─ Draco, creo que necesitas un poco de la medicina.

Harry le miró con ganas de lanzarle por un acantilado tapándole la boca para no oír sus chillidos.

─ Serás cabrón. ¿Qué coño le has dado?

─ Potter, no te metas en asuntos familiares.

─ No pienso tomar más.

─ No vas a darle nada, nunca más.

Lucius intentó replicar pero, antes de eso, Harry y Draco ya le habían atado las manos y los pies, le habían puesto en el suelo y habían roto su chaqueta de piel y su camisa por la espalda.

Entonces fue Draco quien, con la varita, le grabó en la espalda "Soy un mortífago" mientras Lucius gritaba de dolor. Después de eso, mandaron una carta al ministerio anunciando una reunión de mortífagos allí.

Ambos estaban subiendo las escaleras a la primera planta cuando Draco se acordó de alguien a quién no podía dejar allí.

─ Harry, mi madre.

─ El ministerio llegará en minutos, no podemos arriesgarnos.

─ Pero es mi madre, no puedo dejarla a su suerte.

Harry se acordó de su madre y de cómo ella misma le había salvado la vida y de todas las veces que había deseado tenerla cerca para que le diera un abrazo y le dijera que no pasaba nada, y entonces no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Draco hasta la habitación de Narcisa.

Una vez allí dentro, su madre estaba sentada en la ventana con la mirada perdida y un poco triste. Cuando vio a su hijo se lanzó a sus brazos y se puso a llorar.

─ Oh, Draco. No sabía qué había pasado contigo.

─ Estoy bien madre, pero tiene que venir con nosotros.

Narcisa le miró sin entender y luego se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba detrás de ellos y se asustó un poco.

─ Él viene con nosotros, por favor tenemos que darnos prisa.

Narcisa miró a su hijo y, tras coger un par de cosas de su habitación, salieron corriendo al jardín de la mansión para poder desaparecerse a un lugar seguro.

- - - - - - -

La puerta pintada de blanco de la habitación donde ahora se apoyaba Harry había recibido muchos gritos y patadas durante el primer mes. Por suerte para Harry, la situación ahora estaba calmada y daba las gracias a Merlín por ello y también a su suegra.

Aún recordaba las noches en vela y las palabras que Draco le lanzaba desde dentro de la habitación y cómo él y Narcisa se sentaban mirando a la puerta y esperando a que se calmara.

Los días en que Harry salía a buscar un trabajo decente y le dejaba solo con Narcisa se le hacían interminables. Como aquel día que encontró a su suegra llorando en la cocina y se pasó media hora consolándola y diciéndole que Draco se pondría bien.

Todas las mañanas desde que habían estado en la Madriguera, excepto los domingos, un sanador se pasaba a ver a Draco y le administraba la cantidad diaria de poción, hasta que, tiempo después, el medimago les dijo que ya podían empezar a administrársela ellos mismos todos los días cada doce horas.

Harry empezó a trabajar en una tienda de antigüedades del callejón Diagon, donde seguía trabajando y con un sueldo decente. La fatídica noche en que los tres habían desaparecido, el único sitio seguro que a Harry se le ocurrió fue un monte lejano de la Madriguera. Y esa misma noche Harry y Draco le explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido y Narcisa se pasó un buen rato preguntándoles cosas y llorando.

Para sorpresa de todos, durante el tiempo transcurrido en la Madriguera, Narcisa y Molly se habían hecho amigas e, incluso, Narcisa había aprendido a cocinar y ella misma admitía lo mucho que le gustaba, ahora que lo había descubierto, andar entre fogones. Varias semanas después los tres se trasladaron a una casita del este de Londres donde actualmente seguían viviendo.

Harry sonrió recordando el día que Draco y él se habían dado el primer beso y cómo ambos habían ocultado la cara al segundo de la vergüenza. Fue durante el primer mes de salir de la madriguera, ambos habían estado flirteando con el otro alguna vez desde que habían salido de la mansión, pero nunca habían hecho nada más.

Aquel día Draco había salido a tomar un poco el aire a la terraza de la casa y Harry se había sentado a su lado disfrutando de aquel día de junio. Sus dedos se rozaron durante un segundo y sus ojos se cruzaron, y sin preliminar alguno, los labios de Draco se acercaron a los de Harry y ambos se besaron. Cuando se lo contaron a Narcisa, admitió que ella siempre lo había sabido, que una madre sabe ese tipo de cosas.

Y desde entonces su relación fue expandiéndose a cada rincón del dormitorio que ambos habían empezado a compartir.

De pronto, la voz de Draco le sacó de sus pensamientos.

─ Oh estas ahí. Te estaba buscando, mi madre dice que la cena ya está lista.

Harry tomó la mano que se le estaba ofreciendo y se levantó del suelo donde había estado sentado.

─ Vamos entonces.

─ ¿Qué hacías ahí sentado? ─ preguntó Draco mientras bajaban a la cocina.

─ Estaba pensando qué hacer con esa habitación que ya no nos hace falta. Habrá que cambiarla.

─ Sí, eso me encantaría. Podríamos hacer una salita de estudio para mi madre o algo así.

─ Eso está bien, ya lo pensaremos.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, la mesa estaba puesta y todo estaba lleno de un olor muy agradable.

─ Qué bien huele ─ dijo Harry.

─ Gracias cielo. Espero que os guste, es una receta que me dio el otro día Molly cuando estuvimos tomando té.

Fin


End file.
